POKE PLUS
by nakili kane
Summary: what if May was Saya and Drew was Hagi? and pokemon were chiropteran and Harley was Diva? would May and Drew able to get along to stop Harley and evil pokemon? will help from friends also stop the world from dying? based on blood plus...
1. Chapter 1

POKE PLUS

Hello people it's me Nakili!! This is my second story. I wanted to write this one before I forgot. I wanted to try something a little different. This story is my version of blood plus where I will have Saya and Hagi as my guest!! Please don't hate me for making pokemon evil. And as you know I don't own pokemon nor blood plus. Now meet my cast:

Saya MayJuliamisty

HagiDrewLewisBrock

DavidAsh

KaiBrendan

I'll introduce other characters later. Please enjoy!!!

EPISODE 1: STOLEN KISS

Drip

Drip

Drip

There was blood everywhere and motionless bodies on the ground. It was a terrible sight. In the middle of that chaos stood a girl covered in blood. She held a sword in her hands. She had no refection in her eyes except the redness of the blood shattered everywhere. She heard someone coming up behind her. As she turned around and she saw a familiar face that yet seemed like a stranger. She noticed that the person was bleeding from their right hand. Did she hurt that person? She asked herself. She felt her eyes getting heavy. She felt so sleepy, she let herself fall. Instead the person caught her. She looked up at the person's eyes and saw that they were full fear. She must of hurt this person so badly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you…" she thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

Drip, drip, drip, drip…

"N-no!!" shouted May as awoke from her nightmare. Her heart was pounding against her chest so hard. Both her foster father and foster brother came rushing in to check on May. Lately she had been waking up screaming, and not wanting to talk about it. She kept having nightmares of dead bodies and ugly monsters. What did they mean?

"Calm down May, it's okay we're here now. Please don't be afraid." Whispered Professor Birch. Tears went down May's cheeks. "It's okay sis, calm down." Said Brendan to his sister as he took a seat on the other side her of and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort. "Don't touch me!!" shouted May as she pushed him aside and ran out the door. Brendan was straddled; he was about to run after her but was stopped by his father.

"Its okay Brendan, she needs time for herself." He said to son. Brendan looked at his father. He knew that even though May had been living with them for one year it seemed that his father knew a lot more about May then he did. Brendan nodded his.

Professor Birch knew May's secret but didn't think that Brendan was ready to find out. He knew May wasn't ready to find out either.

May ran out of the house. She couldn't stand it anymore. Why was she having all these nightmares about dead people and monsters? She kept running and for some reason it felt as if she was running away from something, a truth that was haunting her.

That truth was haunting her and she didn't know what it was. May came to an open field. She went over to a soft spot on the ground and lied down. She closed her eyes to collect her thoughts on her past.

May was fifteen years old and couldn't remember anything beyond that point. Every time that she asked her foster father about her past he would say that she shouldn't worry about it. May would listen because she didn't want to disappoint him. She loved her foster family. She loved her foster father and her foster brother Brendan, even though he seemed to hate her at first. She didn't remember her real family, but she knew she loved those two as her own. That's why she didn't want to worry them about those horrible dreams. She wanted to protect them from that. She didn't want to soil them in horror.

And that same mysterious person kept popping in her mind. She couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl. All she could see was eyes full of fear and a sad smile on their face. May opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. She looked up to the sky, and saw the stars. It looked so beautiful, she thought to herself. She couldn't remember a better time then this. She closed her eyes once again. Suddenly she felt herself dozing off.

She started having a dream. This dream was different from the others. In this dream she was wearing a fancy pink dress. She looked pretty, she admitted to herself. She noticed that in her hand she held a key. Then she heard a soft gentle tune of a violin. The tune relaxed her. May held the key to her chest. In front of her she saw a tower where it seemed that the melody was coming from. She started to run toward the tower. For some reason she was anxious to get to it. No matter how much she ran to it, it didn't seem she was getting any closer. The tune of the violin sounded like it was coming from the tower. Was that the reason she was anxious to get to the tower?

Finally she was getting closer to the tower. As she got closer the melody of the violin was getting louder. As she arrived at the tower's gate she entered a rose garden. It was such a beautiful sight. There were roses of so many different colors. There were yellow, orange, pink, white, blue, and so much more. She noticed that the only color missing was red. There was no single red rose in this garden. She wondered why.

Then the violin's song caught her attention again. She started to run toward the tower, as she did the violin grew louder and louder. She was getting closer. She stood in front of the tower. On the tower there was a gate. The gate had vines with thorns wrapped around it. May was wondering how she was suppose to open it. Her answer was answered as it opened by itself. She carefully walked inside. She was inside a large dark tunnel. It was so quiet May could hear her heart beating. She felt afraid. She hated the dark.

May was letting her fear get the best of her until she heard the violin again. The violin calmed her down. She noticed that at the end of the tunnel was a door with a lock on it. She once again started to run toward the door this time. She held the key tightly in her hand. She could hear the violin getting louder; she so badly wanted to meet the person playing the violin. All she could think about was the violin player.

Just like before May couldn't get closer to the door and the violin's melody was slowly dying down. She ran faster but it seemed that she was going backwards instead. She didn't want to let the violin player go. She had come here to see them. The violin came to a stop and everything went black. May froze in place. She felt both afraid and sad at the same time. Was she falling into another nightmare? Tears starting escaping her eyes. She didn't want to be alone in the dark. The smell of roses filled the air. It relaxed her a lot.

She heard someone's voice but couldn't tell what they were saying. Their voice sounded so familiar, yet so distance. She awoke to find herself back in her room. She couldn't recall how she got there. In her hand, there was a beautiful red rose placed in it. The same kind that was missing in the rose garden from her dreams. May had so many questions to ask, but who could she get the answers from. May wanted to fall back asleep, but school was about to start. She felt like skipping it today.

There was a knock at the door. And a voice started to speak out to her. "Hey May it's me, dad says you don't have to go to school if you don't want to." Said Brendan. He couldn't stand seeing his sister like this. He wanted to help, but didn't know how.

May didn't want to worry Brendan or Professor Birch. She placed the rose by the window and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Brendan standing there with a worried expression on his face. May smiled. "I'm going to school, I'm gong to be a little late so you can go on ahead." Said May as she smiled. Brendan smiled and walked down stairs. She heard him open the front door and then close it. She heard him turn his motorbike on and leave. May sighed. She was a lone again. Dad must be at work by now. She thought as she went and did her normal morning routine. She put on her uniform and grabbed her books. She went out the door and started to head toward school.

She decided to take the long way. She was walking over in crowded streets. She didn't mind all the noise. To tell the truth it was enjoyable to hear people's voices. It made her happy to see people safe and carefree.

Just then she heard the familiar melody of the violin from her dreams. Only this time it wasn't a dream, it was real life. May looked around to see where it was coming from. She started to push her way around people looking for the violin player. People were giving her glares but she didn't care. She needed to find the person playing the violin. She turned a corner where there was a fountain. She saw a crowd of people surrounding a young man. She looked at the young man.

He looked no older than eighteen. He was wearing black tight dress pants (not to tight) and a white blouse (men) that wasn't tucked in or buttoned all the way up revealing a little bit of his chest. He also wore a black vest and black shoes. He looked like a waiter who wasn't wearing his uniform properly. He had the most amazing green hair May had ever seen. She wanted to see his eyes but they were closed.

He stood there playing the violin with his eyes closed. Surrounded by people admiring his song. May couldn't keep her eyes off him, if only he was the person playing that violin in her dreams. That's when she noticed some thing that made her eyes grow wide open in horror.

The young man's right hand was bandaged up without revealing any skin. This was just like in her dream. This was all like in her dream. She felt herself drifting away from reality as she found herself in her dream. She had finally reached the door at the end of tunnel; she began to unlock the door. As she was about to open it, she snapped out of it and yelled out.

She realized that she was not dreaming and that she was still in the real world. The young man stopped playing his violin and was looking her way. All the people around him were looking at her. May felt her face turn red and she turned around and ran off.

"Who was that?" asked a woman. "No clue, but that was rude." Replied the woman's friend. The young man glanced May's direction. With out a word he put up his violin and left. The people around him were upset. They wanted to hear him play again.

May arrived to school. She felt so embarrassed. She had no idea why she called out like that. She went to her first class and tried to forget everything.

Later that day May was training for her mile run. She was on the school's track team. Her friend Dawn was watching her. Dawn was happy that May was on the school's track team. They'd win for sure with May's fast speed.

"You could so do this May!" shouted Dawn on the other side of the track field. "I know you can beat your old time, go May!" she cheered May on as she began her run.

May kept her focus until she saw a figure at the top of the hills looking at her. She lost her focus and tripped. She scraped her knee. She looked back up and saw there was nothing there.

"May are you alright?!" asked Dawn ran up to May. She bend down and took a look at May's knee. "What happened?" Asked Brendan as he came rushing toward May and Dawn. "I'm not sure she was doing good and then she fell." Said Dawn as she helped May.

"It's nothing guys, really" said May. She didn't want to worry anyone any more. Both Brendan and Dawn gave her a concerned look. May just wanted them to stop. Her neck was save as Brendan spoke up.

"Sorry Dawn, but dad just called me. May has an appointment at the doctors today. If we don't hurry up then we'll late." He said as walked over to his motorbike. Dawn smiled. "I understand, May's health comes first." Dawn said. May smiled. She felt so lucky that she had a friend like Dawn and a brother like Brendan. May went to the locker room to change. She came back out. Before she went to Brendan, she walked over to Dawn. Who was standing under a tree.

Dawn was doing stretches. She noticed May coming up towards her. "Hey May, what's up." She asked. "I sorry I have to go." Said May. "It's alright May. I hope you feel better, see you tomorrow." Said Dawn as she patted May on the back. May smiled. She started to walk away, forgetting to get her backpack from under the tree.

May walked over to Brendan, who was starting up his bike. He glanced up to May and handed her a helmet. May took it from him. She got on the motorbike holding on to Brendan's waist.

"Brendan, you don't mind if we take the route near the ocean?" asked May. "No prob." Said Brendan as they both left. May held on to him so she wouldn't fall. She found herself thinking about her dreams and the violin player.

Brendan took the route May had requested. She glanced at the ocean. It looked so peaceful. She enjoyed the view. She wish she could skip her appointment and go to the beach. They arrived to the doctor's.

May was lying down on a hospital bed, with a tube implanted in the arm. She was getting blood transferred into her. May glanced out the window and watched some birds fly around. Lately she had been coming to the doctor's to get blood transfusions. She wondered if she was sick or something.

Misty who was May's doctor came into the room. "Okay May, you're all done now. You could go." Said Misty as she took off the tube connected to May's arm. "Thank you Dr.Misty." said May as she got up. Misty noticed May's face expression. "Is something wrong?" asked Misty. May looked up to her. "No, I just was--- OH NO, I forgot my back pack at school!!" panicked May as she remembered she left it under the tree at school.

"Don't worry, you can get it tomorrow." Said Misty. "I can't I need it now. I have a test tomorrow, and my homework, notes and other stuff is in there." Said May. "I'm going to go get it, do you think you can call my dad and tell him?" asked May. "It's getting late." Said Misty. "I know but I don't want to fail." Said May. "Sure okay May just be careful." Said Misty. "Thank you so much!" said May as she ran out of the room. Misty sighed.

Professor Birch was just getting down making diner when the doorbell rang. He went over to open it. When he opened it, there stood a young man. He had spiky messed up hair and he was wearing a black suit. He appeared to be in his twenties. Professor Birch sighed. What did he want?

"Come in." said professor Birch as he stepped aside to let the man in. The man came in. "We've had this discussion before Birch, it's time you gave her back to us. The poke shield needs her now that those things are starting to wake up. We both know that she's the only one that can do this." Said the man as he sat down on the couch. "I know that, but I'm not willing to hand her over like that. She's part of this family now." Said Birch.

"Don't tell me you're actually getting attach to her. She not your real daughter, she our ultimate weapon." Replied the man.

"I told you I know that Ash. I can't give her to you, she'll refuse. I haven't even told her about her past. She won't be willing to just leave with you guys." Said Birch. He knew his job was to look after HER and nothing more. He couldn't let HER go.

"You'll have to explain it to her sooner, before anything happens." Said Ash. "I know, I know." Said Birch. "Very well then. You have until tomorrow, sunset. If do not tell her by then, I'll tell her and she come with me." Said Ash as he left. Birch sighed. This was going to be the hardest decision in his life.

The phone began to ring. Birch walked over to pick it up. "Hello, this is the Birch residents." Said Birch. "Hello Professor Birch, this is Dr. Misty." Said the voice on the other side. "Is May alright, is she sick!!" panicked Birch. "Of course not. May wanted me to tell you she'll be a little late getting home. She went back to school to get her backpack." Said Misty. "What at this hour? It's getting late, I'll call Brendan to go pick her up." Said Birch. "Thank you for calling Dr. Misty." He added. "Good-bye Professor Birch." Said Misty as she hung up.

Professor Birch called Brendan on his cell phone. "Hello." Said a voice. "Brendan, it's me. Listen May went to school to pick some stuff, could you go pick her up." Said Birch. "Sure dad. I'm off from work anyways. Meet you at home in thirty minutes." Said Brendan as he hung up his phone. Birch was relieved. He started to think about what Ash had said. "May isn't ready yet." He quietly said to himself.

May was arriving to school. As she got there she noticed that the gate was closed and locked. "I think I'm gonna have to climb the fence. I wish I wasn't wearing a skirt." May thought to her self as she jumped over the fence. Thank goodness there were no guys there.

May walked around looking for the tree. It so dark outside. Maybe she should have listened to Misty. She didn't realize school at night was scary. Finally she found the tree. She walked over to the tree and looked around. She couldn't find her backpack. Suddenly May heard footsteps behind her. She turned around.

Behind her stood the violin player from before. His green eyes glowed as he looked at her. May jumped. She wasn't expecting to run into him. She felt fear racing through her as the violin player took out a dagger. He came closer to May. She screamed and ran away. She had no idea what he was going to do. She ran and crashed into someone. This caused her to scream more. She opened her eyes to see a freaked out teacher looking at her. She must have surprised him.

"What are you doing here at school this late." Asked the teacher. "The-there's a crazy guy with a dagger out there." Shouted May as her body shook. The teacher gasped. "Stay here, I'll look around." He said. "N-no, I'll come to." Said May. She didn't want to be left alone. Especially with a guy who had a dagger running around campus.

"Is this where you saw him?" asked the teacher as he looked around. "Yes, he was right there." Said May. "Well there's nothing here. It's so dark out here, you could have imaged it." Suggested the teacher. Maybe she did image it. As the teacher was about to head toward May, a giant hand came down from the tree and grabbed him. It pulled the teacher up into the tree. May couldn't believe her eyes.

Seconds later the teacher's body dropped to the floor. His blood must have been sucked right out of his body; he looked like a raison. May was frozen with fear as a giant turtle-like creature jumped out of the tree. May started to back up. This was just like her dreams. Only this time it was real. The creature looked at May and growled. May knew she was in danger and had to get out of there quickly. The creature reached out toward her, but May ran.

She knew she needed somewhere safe to be. She saw the school door open, so she ran in there. May locked the glass door behind her. She saw the creature walk up toward the door. It was even more gruesome to look at as the light hit it. May knew the glass door wasn't going to hold it back. She had to get out of there.

Before she could run, the creature busted the door. Glass flew everywhere, some glass injured May on her leg. Blood ran down her leg (wound on leg) causing the creature to loose control. Was the smell of blood attracting that horrible monster? May was about to run, but the creature slammed her against the wall. May almost blacked out due to the large hit. She snapped out of it and got back up. She limped away, with the creature closing in on her.

May thought she was going to die. At of the hall stood the violin player with a dagger. May turned around to runaway from him, only to run into the creature. She was trapped with nowhere to go. She glanced over to the violin player as he threw the dagger. May closed her eyes for impact. The dagger flew by her head and stabbed the creature in the eye. It screamed in pain. May felt herself be lifted and carried away.

The violin player was carrying her away to safety. May felt relieved he wasn't trying to kill her. She was curious to know who he was. The violin player arrived to a classroom and put May down.

Brendan had just arrived to the school. He climbed the fence and looked around for May. He didn't find her; but he found the teacher's body. Brendan freaked out as he ran looking for May. Something bad was happening and he needed to find May.

"What was that thing?" Asked May as she saw the violin player pull out a sword. He looked at May with no expression on his face. "Did you forget what those this are called?" said the violin player. "I shouldn't be surprised. You are so forgetful sometimes, I guess I'll have to explain." He said as he unwrapped his bandaged hand.

It revealed his hand, which didn't look human. He looked up to May's face as she backed up. "That monster was a pokemon, a monster that drinks human blood." Said the violin player as he cut his hand and held it up to May. May pushed it away. She couldn't stand the sight of blood. "N-no, please don't." cried May. "It's for your own good, now drink up." The violin player said impatiently. "I don't want it." Said May as she backed up some more.

Brendan entered the building. There was glass shattered everywhere. Then he saw some bloodstains on the ground. "Geez, what the heck is going on? Where are you May?" said Brendan as he ran off into the building searching for May.

The violin player came closer to May with his bleeding hand.

"I said no!!" cried out May as she pushed him aside. She was about to run out the door, when the creature appeared. The violin player sighed as he sucked in some of his blood into his mouth. "Why is she so stubborn." He thought as he got up.

The creature was about to hit May, but the violin player tackled her down to the ground. The creature roared.

What was that? Thought Brendan as he headed toward that direction.

The violin player was on top of May (NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY). May struggled to get free but couldn't. The violin player turned May's face toward his. May panicked as his face came down toward her. He placed his lips on top of hers. May was shocked. This stranger was kissing her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well that does it for chapter one. If you've seen Blood plus you'll notice I changed some things. This was so fun to write, I hope you enjoy it. Unlike the blood plus episodes I'll be skipping some things, getting to the point. In the second chapter my guest Saya and Hagi will appear. I'll try to up date this story every weekend, but to do that: I need at least five reviews or more. so please review, I really would like to know what you guys think before I continue. I thank all those who do. See you next time in CHAPTER 2: A CHEVALIER AND SOME MAGIC WORDS.


	2. Chapter 2

Poke plus

Hello everyone!! It's me Nakili, welcome to my second chapter, yay!!! I hope no one is mad at me for making pokemon evil. Anyways I finally have my guest appear, please come in Saya and Haji!!! (They come in)

SAYA: it's great to be here. I feel so good to know Blood Plus inspired you to write this, right Hagi? (Smiles at Hagi)

HAGI: yes Saya. (no expression)

SAYA: you don't have to be quiet here; you can speak freely.

HAGI: if that is what you wish.

ME: we can continue this at the end of this chapter!!! In the mean time Saya and I will figure out how to make Hagi talk more.

HAGI: Nakili Kane does not own Pokemon or Blood Plus.

Both Saya and I look at Hagi. Hagiblank expression on his face.

Why is he s mysterious???

NOTE: I don't want to spoil anything for those who haven't seen blood plus so I'll be writing my own ideas down. Some things might be similar, but they're not. See you at the end.

CHAPTER 2: A CHEVALIER AND SOME MAGIC WORDS.

The violin player was on top of May (NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY). May struggled to get free but couldn't. The violin player turned May's face toward his. May panicked as his face came down toward her. He placed his lips on top of hers. May was shocked. This stranger was kissing her.

The violin player knew that May would hate him for forcing a kiss on her. Except he had to do it. It was his job to wake her up and since she wouldn't drink his blood, this was the only way to do it. Deep down he had always wanted to show May he cared for her. On the streets he traveled, he had always seen couples showing their affection by kissing, he had always wanted to try it, but not like this. He wanted May to know how he felt.

He placed his human hand (left) on her cheek and gently rubbed it. This caused May to open her mouth. May was freaking out as she felt warm liquid enter her mouth and go down her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She always wanted to get her first kiss, but not like this. This stupid stranger stole her first kiss. And it was a horrible first kiss.

Brendan came rushing in. he looked around the room to spot his sister on the ground kissing some green haired guy.

After the liquid was gone, the violin player deepen the kiss. (Sorry no French kiss) May was surprised. Why was this stranger kissing her like he had known her from somewhere?

"AHEM. I'm I interrupting something?!" asked an irritated Brendan. He was about to go and pull off the violin player when he heard a roar. He looked up to see a horrible monster looking at him.

The creature had the most disgusting features Brendan had ever seen. It was like it came from a cheesy monster movie. "I-I-IS this some kind of trick?!" thought Brendan as he backed up. The monster was coming forward to Brendan. It lost interest in May and the violin player. Brendan could smell it. It smelled like blood.

The violin player felt his heart break. He wanted May to return his kiss. He knew that she probably forgot all about him during her long sleep. His existence was nothing to her. Sadly he pulled away form her and wiped the dripping blood from her mouth.

May's eyes were black with no reflection in them. Her face was pale.

"Time to wake up and fight." Said the violin player as he held her in his arms. May started to snap out of the trance she was in. Her eyes started to glow red.

As she started to awaken, memories of her past started to flash.

She saw a long haired girl loosing control. She started to kill soldiers, innocent men, women, and even children. No one could escape this girl's rage. She also killed monsters similar to the one in the room at the moment. She couldn't stop herself. That's when some one tried to stop her. In return she sliced off the person's arm. The person looked at her shocked. Their once loving eyes turned into eyes full of fear. The girl didn't care and continued to kill out of control. Blood splashed everywhere.

May started to get up. The violin player handed her the sword he had earlier, which she took with out hesitation. When she took the sword she felt like she knew what to do.

At the moment Brendan was being backed up in a corner. He wasn't able to slip pass the monster. It was too big and he was to scared to move. He had no idea what to do. He could see it's sharp teeth, it's drooling mouth, it's ugly red eyes, and its huge body.

May sliced her palm with the sword and let her blood go down the sword's blade.

The monster smelled blood and turned its attention back to May. Brendan was shocked to see what was happening to his sister. It felt like she was a stranger that he had never met before. He had never seen her look so dangerous before.

Just like before the monster was getting wild. It couldn't resist the smell of blood. It charged at May. May's red eyes saw it coming and she quickly moved out of the way.

She quickly turned around; but it was to late the monster had already started to charge at her again.

To her surprise the violin player protected her. He got in front of May and let the monster run into him. He held it back, without showing any weakness or hesitation.

Seeing this as her chance May ran aside the violin player. She sliced the monster on its side. The monster stood still for a moment. Then it screamed in pain as its blood squirt everywhere. It was on the walls, chairs, desk, and floor, everywhere. Some of its blood squirted onto May. The monster started to crystallize and collapsed on the floor. It broke into a thousand ruby red pieces.

She now resembled the girl in her dreams. The violin player closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her like this. He hated seeing her like this; he wished she wouldn't

have to fight anymore. He wanted to see her smile and laugh like she used to, before HE came. He longed to see her be cheerful, and carefree. He wanted her at peace.

Brendan backed up against a wall. His eyes full of terror as he looked at his so called "sister". The wounds on May from before were closing up, and now May looked like she never got hurt. She also looked like she murdered a lot of people. Brendan didn't know what to say. May saw the fear in Brendan's eyes and she started to go back to normal.

May's red eyes were slowly fading back to her normal blue color. She dropped the sword and looked at her hands. They were covered blood, scratch that out, she was cover in blood. May's eyes started to water. What had she done?

"Get this off me, I-I don't want it!!!" cried May as she wrapped her arms around her body. She was shaking. She hated the sight of blood. She wanted nothing to do with this.

She felt warm arms wrap around her body. She turned to face the violin player. His eyes were full of sadness. May felt anger rise up against this guy. If it weren't for him this wouldn't of happened. If he didn't force his blood down her throat, she wouldn't of gotten covered in blood. And most of all she wouldn't of let Brendan see her like this.

"Let go of me. Don't touch me." Said May as she pulled herself away from the violin player's arms. His heart sank as he saw May pull away from him. He felt he couldn't do anything to please her. It was kind of his fault she had to fight right now. It was his job after all to wake her up and make sure she finished her mission. He let the pain in his heart slip away as he regained his emotionless personally again.

"If that is what you wish." He said as he bowed at her feet. May was confused. What was he doing? Brendan had enough time to recollect himself and went back to his normal self.

"Please you don't need to bow." Said May. The violin player got back up.

Suddenly he was grabbed by the collar by Brendan. He could tell that this human was very upset, but he didn't care. He only cared about what May wanted. He only lived to serve her, not a human.

"Listen you, what the heck was that thing?! Why did you kiss my sister?! Who are you and how are you involved in all this?!" shouted Brendan. The violin player brushed away Brendan's hand. He glared at him.

"Who does this human think he is?" He thought as he straightened his vest. "Well answer me." Said Brendan as he crossed his arms. "I don't need to explain myself to the lights of you." Replied the violin player coldly. He was not in the mood to argue with this foolish boy at the moment. May was still suffering from the incident, and she was not in the mood to hear these two argue. She wanted to get clean and forget everything.

Brendan was not about to give up on getting answers. He wanted to be informed on what was going on. He didn't want May or anyone else to get hurt. He remembered the body of the teacher lying outside. He for sure didn't want anyone to end up like that poor teacher.

As he was about to say something, all three heard a bunch of police sirens heading to the school. May and Brendan knew they had to go. May took a step forward but fell on her knees. She couldn't feel her legs right now. Brendan looked at his foster sister. He didn't want the police to suspect May was a serial killer. He looked at the violin player, who was putting up May's sword.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. This caused the violin player to look at him.

"I need you to help May and me get out of here before the police get here." Said Brendan. "Get one thing straight, I'm only doing this for May, not you." Said the violin player as he picked up May. May didn't want this guy to touch her, but she had no choice. She allowed him to carry her to safety and Brendan followed behind.

Several police cars appeared in front of the school. Instead of police coming out, men dressed in black appeared. The surrounded the area. They were making sure no one came in or out of the building.

"Great how are we suppose to escape?" said Brendan. He didn't want trouble. The violin player sighed. He somehow was now responsible for the lives of two people.

He broke a window, causing some men in black to run over there. As they ran over there, the violin player put May over his shoulder and grabbed Brendan by the waist.

"H-HEY?!" shouted Brendan. He felt uncomterble getting his waist grabbed by a guy.

"Shut up, we're ditching the cops." Said the violin player as leaped very high to a different building. He did it a couple of more times until they were far away enough from the men in black.

"Sir, I think you should come take a look at this." Said one of the men in black to his leader. The leader was Ash. He was called over by Brock, a fellow officer.

"What is it Brock, did you find anything important?" asked Ash as he walked over. "Yeah, I think that a pokemon was here. Check out this corpse, all the blood has been drained from it." Said Brock. Ash glanced at the corpse. They needed May more then ever f they were going to defeat the pokemon.

"Sir come in here, we found something that we must make sure doesn't go to the public." Said another man in black. Both Ash and Brock went over. They enter the school building. The glass door was shattered. There were bloodstains on the ground. "There must have been a struggle." Thought Ash as he examined his surroundings.

They entered a classroom. It was covered in blood.

"She was here, only she could do this." Thought Ash as he spotted a pile of ruby red rocks. Ash knew that it was a dead pokemon.

"Brock tell squad 10 to collect this and the body. We must make sure that the public doesn't hear about this. We don't want to cause panic." Said Ash as he took out his cell phone. He knew that Professor Birch had no choice but hand her over now.

May and the others were far from the school building. The violin player put both of them down.

"You should be safe here." Said the violin player as got to the edge of the building to make sure they weren't followed.

"I must get going now." He said. He turned around and was about to leave. May grabbed his arm. He was surprised. He wasn't expecting to be held back by May. He looked at her as she let go.

"Sorry it's nothing. But um could I least know your name?" asked May. Just like he had suspected, May did forget about him. His heart sank.

"That's not important. You should head somewhere safe." He said. "B-but I would like to know your name." said May. The violin player smirked as he flipped his hair. Somehow that seemed so familiar. Brendan watched them quietly. The violin player took out a rose from nowhere and handed it to May. May took the rose.

"When the time is right, you'll remember." He said as he disappeared in front of hers.

"Brendan…" said May. "Yeah, what is it May?" asked Brendan. "Let's go hom- - -" may didn't finish. She fainted. "MAY!!!" shouted Brendan as hurried over to May's side. He held her in his arms. "Don't worry May, I'll take you home." He whispered quietly as he picked her up and left.

May started to wake up. She found herself in the hospital. She wasn't wearing her uniform. She looked at her hands and examined her body. Was all night just one of her nightmares? She hoped so. She felt her lips.

"That's right. My kiss was stolen." She thought as she remembered the violin player kissing her.

"Thank goodness you're awake. I was beginning to worry." Said Misty as she walked n the room. "Dr. Misty?!" said May. "Please May call me Misty. Here, I brought you some snacks." Said Misty as she handed May some sweets. May took the sweets and looked at them. "I'm sorry but I'm not hungry." Said May. She still felt sick remembering the blood.

"Did I just hear my little girl say she's not hungry?" replied Birch as he walked into the room. "That's an under statement. May always eats." Said Brendan as he too walked in. May smiled as she saw her family walk in. she just wanted to forget about the whole thing. To her nothing happened. It was all just a dream. Just a dream, including the Violin Player. She carefully got up and walked up to them. She started to stumble.

" Sorry May, you still need to rest. Go back to bed." Said Misty as she pushed her back. May knew she was right so she didn't fight back. Besides she didn't want to anger her doctor.

"I'm sorry you two, but I don't think May's not ready to have visitors yet." Said Misty as she pushed them out. "Hey! But we have- - -" Brendan was cut off by his father. "She has a point. We'll wait until she feels better." Said Birch. Brendan knew his father was right. "See you later May, get well soon." He said as he smiled and walked out of the room. He was followed by Professor Birch.

May sat in her room all alone. The sweets at her side. She sighed. She couldn't stand being locked up in the room, expected to rest. She noticed the rose the violin player gave her was in a vase next to her. So it wasn't a dream after her all.

Birch was thinking f this was the right moment t tell his daughter about her true self. He still didn't think she was ready to find out. An incident happened last night and she collapsed. He was walking down a hall when he saw Ash standing at the end.

He knew Ash was here for May.

"We need to talk." Said Ash in a very serious tone. "I'm willing to listen." Said Birch as he walked over to Ash. They both headed to an empty room, where on one would listen to their conversation.

Mean while May was in her room. She couldn't stand it. She felt fine now. She didn't need to be there. She heard someone tap the window. She went to go look what it was.

Next to her window was a tree, in the tree stood the violin player. He grinned at May as May blushed.

"Wh-what was he doing here?" wondered May. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"May I come in?" he asked. May was about to answer when he just opened the window and came in.

"Is that even possible?" asked May. The violin player chuckled a little as he made his way to her bed.

"I didn't say you could come in. go away." Said May.

"My name is Drew." He quietly said.

"Huh? I didn't ask your name." said May who was now confused. The violin player looked at her in the face.

"How easily you forget." Said Drew as he lay on his back on her bed. "I didn't forget you told me I'd remember on my own." Said May.

Drew looked at her. Yes it was true, she was suppose to remember his name on her own. He just couldn't stand knowing the fact she couldn't remember him. At least he wanted her to know his name.

May could sense a sadness in him. She felt bad for yelling at him. She took a seat next to him. Drew sat up. He felt a little awkward being her with May. It was such a long time since he had seen her. He quickly moved away from her.

"Is something wrong?" asked May. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just that, that I'm sorry." Said Drew as he looked at the floor. May was surprise. She wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do any thing to me right now." Said May.

"You really have a slow mind, don't you." Said Drew. He couldn't look at her in the eyes. He was afraid that she would reject his presence. He wanted to be right there with May.

May sat in silence. She wanted to ask Drew so many questions and even tell him about her dreams. But she couldn't. She didn't know him well enough to tell secrets like that. First she felt uncomterble being around him, but now at least she knew his name.

Drew wanted this moment to last forever. Even though she didn't know his name at least he was spending some time with her. He wanted to tell her about herself but knew she had to remember on her own.

"May, I- - -" drew was interrupted by some shouting. "Hm? What was that?" May asked herself as she got up. She was going to go find the shouting. She forgot all about what Misty said.

She headed out the door and down the stairs. Drew was left alone in the room. He sighed.

"You big dummy…" he said as he went after her.

May arriving to the last step, when she recognized the voices. One was her foster father's and the other one was Ash. She had met Ash a couple of times, but he always seemed to hate her. So she stayed away from him. She was wondering why he was here. She went closer to hear the conversation better.

"You have no choice anymore. Pokemon are starting to wake up and attacks are happening frequently. If we don't take May now, more innocent lives will get involved." Said Ash as calmly as he could. "I know that, but don't you see May is also an innocent life. It's not fair for her to fight." Replied Birch.

"You're wrong, she's the only one who can complete this job. Besides she killed one last night. She has tasted blood. If we don't take her now, what happened twenty years ago will happen again." Said Ash. Birch sat in silence. He knew Ash was right.

"She's one of them, you can't treat her like a human all her life. Eventually she'll want your blood too. We need to take her to stabilize her, that way we know she follow our commands." Said Ash. Birch once again was in silence.

Birch was about to answer when he noticed a shadow near the doorway. He looked to see what it was. Ash also noticed the shadow, so he looked too.

There stood May. The look on her face gave away the fact that she heard what they were talking about. Birch felt bad, Ash smirked. His plan worked perfectly.

May couldn't believe her ears. So it wasn't a dream, it really did happen. Those monsters did exist. So that means she was the girl covered in blood.

Birch slowly stepped forward toward May. She backed up. She didn't want anyone to come near her.

"May please don't do anything…" before he could finish May dashed out to a near by exit. She didn't want hear anything he said. Birch angrily turned to Ash.

"You knew she was there the whole time, didn't you?!!" shouted Birch as he realized what happened. He had fallen into Ash's trap. Ash smirked.

"It was for the best. It was bound to happen anyway." Said Ash. "You should look for her." He added as he left Birch alone in the room.

"May…" thought Birch.

May ran into the parking lot. Tears ran her face as she fell to her knees. Her own father was about to give her away, to something she didn't know about. She wanted to get away from it all.

Just exactly was she? What is her purpose? She wished that someone could answer her questions. She felt more alone than ever. She just wanted to be a normal teenager. As she sobbed she heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned to see the green haired violin player coming toward her.

"Drew?" she asked as he came closer. Drew stood over May and then got on his knees too. This way he could by eye level with her.

He wiped away the tears from her eyes. His green eyes showed no reflection, except the reflection of May. He wrapped his arms around May pulling her into a hug. May gasped but didn't pull away. She felt safe in his arms for reason.

"Please don't show weakness, that's something you told me once." He said as he let go and pulled himself from May. May felt a little better.

"Drew what am I?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer you here. If you let me, then I'll take you away from here. I will take you anywhere you desire." Said Drew.

"Any where? I'll let you, only if you explain to me what's happening to me and how I'm involved with those things they call pokemon." Said May. Drew looked at her. He showed no expression on his face, but deep down he was happy.

"Is that what you wish?" he asked as he got up. May hesitated a little. She knew that Drew held all the answers she wanted. If she didn't do this she would never know the truth. Drew held out his hand.

"Y-yes." Said May as she took his hand. Drew pulled her up and pulled her close to him. Then he picked her like a bride.

"Where do you wish to go?" asked Drew. "To the beach." Replied May as she blushed.

"Very well, please hold on tight." Said Drew.

Brendan was parking his motorbike when he saw Drew holding May and disappearing in thin air. Was he imaging things? He ran inside to look in her room. He spotted his father down the hall. He saw Ash and Misty there to. All three of them had serious looks.

"Dad is May okay, I thought I saw her leave with this green haired freak." Said Brendan. He was hoping that it wasn't real, but alas Misty and Ash looked at him shocked.

"Did you say GREEN HAIR?" Asked Ash. He wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah, why?" asked Brendan.

Ignoring Brendan, Misty looked at Ash. He also looked at him.

"It could be her chevalier. I heard that he has appeared." Said Misty. "Her chevalier?" asked Ash. "Why would he appear now?" he added. "Duh, pokemon are starting to wake up. He needs to protect May." Replied Misty as she bopped him on the head, "Right…" said Ash as he rubbed his head. He hated when Misty did that him.

"Could someone please explain what's going on?" asked Brendan. He was getting sick of all the secrets they were keeping from him.

"Brendan do you have any idea where the Green Guy took her?" asked Birch. "I'm sorry but no, do you think that he kidnapped her?" asked Brendan.

He didn't trust the green hair guy with May. Fir some reason he felt that the green haired guy knew something that was related to May. He was going to try to find her.

"I just called Brock to have a search party look for her." Said Ash as he hung up his cell phone.

May was lying on the soft sand over in the beach. She took a deep breath. This is how she wanted to feel, carefree. She looked up at the setting sky. Drew sat on some near by steps.

He had taken out his violin and started to play one of May's old favorite songs. He was hoping that this would trigger something in her memories. He wanted her to remember as soon as possible, so they could finish the job quicker.

May listen to the song Drew was playing on the violin. It was soft and gentle and there was something about it that made her feel warm inside. She relaxed herself and started to get up. She walked toward Drew's direction. Drew glanced up to see May coming. He stopped playing the violin as she came closer.

"Okay Drew, I'm ready for you to answer my questions." Said May. She gave Drew a very serious look. He smirked as he put up his violin.

"Okay what's the first thing you want t learn?" he asked. May looked thoughtful for a moment. There were to many questions running around her head at the moment. Suddenly she came up with the one she wanted mostly answered.

"What is your relationship to me?" asked May. Drew looked at her. He hesitated to tell her any information yet. He was looking for the right words.

Finally he began to speak. "As I already told you my name is Drew. My job is to protect you at any cost and feed you when you are feeling weak."

"As another task I have to obey every order you give me." He added.

"Orders?" asked May.

"Yes, it's my job and duty as you chevalier to do as you wish." Said Drew.

"I have served you for a very long time and I will always be right there for you May." He quietly added.

May stood silent. So Drew was her Chevalier. She wondered what that meant. She noticed Drew seem a little determined to get her to remember or was he teasing her right now. She sort of wanted to ask him how they met, but she let it pass.

"Okay, explain to me what pokemon are." Said May. "Of course May." Said Drew as he looked down to the ground,

"Pokemon are monsters who drink human blood. They were created by using the blood of your counter part. The only way to destroy them is by using your blood. You must fight to stop them."

"My Blood, isn't there some other way to stop them?" asked May. Drew looked at her with a deep stare. He was able to sense May was breaking down emotionally and mentally. He knew she didn't want to fight. She had always been a peace lover. He sighed.

"Once you told me to never walk behind you, because you weren't sure you were a leader. You told me not to walk in front of you, because you weren't sure you were a follower. You told me to walk beside you as your friend, and that we were to follow our own paths of life." He said as he cupped May's face. May stared at his green eyes.

"Those were some magic words you once told me, when I was trying to find a different way out. Instead of facing my fate."

"Together we both lived by those Magic Words, you made the choice of fighting a long time ago, and I gladly followed you. We promised that together we would bring an end to those monsters. Please don't try to run away from it." Said Drew as he finished his little speech. He let go of May's face to let her think.

May thought about his words. His words were her words. Why couldn't she remember a thing? She felt so useless at the moment, but if she really did promise to fight, then she should keep that promise. Right?

"Drew I- I …" she couldn't finish. She didn't know how to tell him about her thoughts.

"It's okay not to remember, you don't need to rush it right now" said Drew as he began to play his violin. The song relaxed May. She, for some reason felt so sleepy. She started to drift off into a sleep. Drew watched her fall asleep. He was hoping that she would remember soon, so they could finish this secret war ass fast as possible. He didn't want May to risk her life anymore….

TO BE CONTINUED

ME: yes that completes chapter 2. What did you guys think?

SAYA: it was good. You almost got May into my character.

HAGI:…

ME: what did you think Hagi?

HAGI: Drew was out of character.

ME: yeah I know, he will start to tease pretty soon.

SAYA: I like the Magic words you used. Were they your words?

ME: no, it was a quote I saw somewhere, but I did add a little of my thoughts to it.

SAYA: okay that's good. Don't you think that you introduced the chevalier to soon?

ME: yeah but I was getting sick of writing VIOLIN PLAYER…(laughs)

SAYA: I can understand.

ME: please tell us what you think of this chapter. It'd make us happy!!

SAYA: yes please review, and thank you for those who do. We promise we'll make Hagi talk more!!!

HAGI:…

ME: sorry for being late on this sorry. Thank you for reading!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone it's me Nakili and here we are at chapter three. Sorry for being so late on this story. My bad. For those reading this story thank you!!! Hopefully when the action will start up soon. Like I've I said I don't want to spoil some people who haven't seen Blood Plus so I'll be replacing some things.

I also apologize to those who were reading Welcome to Main Academy. I just need to fix some stuff on this and then I'll post it back up. Sorry. Look forward to Haji and Saya toward the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Warning this chapter maybe sad.

NOTE: I do not own Blood Plus or Pokemon

CHAPTER 3: force to fight.

Birch was in his van driving around the city looking for May. He couldn't believe that she heard the conversion between Ash and him. He knew she was going to react in a bad way if he would of told her, but maybe she wouldn't of run away. This was all Ash's fault. Birch should have noticed what Ash was doing.

He was hoping May wouldn't do anything that was crazy, like commit suicide or harm her own body. He couldn't stand thinking of all those bad ideas. He was about to make a turn when his cell phone rang.

"Hello Birch here, what's up." He said as the voice on the other side began to reply.

"Dad, I found May. She's here at the beach with the green haired freak." Said Brendan as he spotted May resting her head in Drew's lap as he stoke her hair.

"Good keep her there, and make sure that the green haired fellow doesn't leave." Said Birch as he hung up. He was relieved that May was okay. Plus now he could question the green haired guy that Brendan had mentioned. He also had to make sure that he arrived there before Ash or his troops did.

It had been a while now since Drew had told May some history on herself. It was a while since she had fallen asleep and he had placed her head in his lap when she asked him. At the moment she looked so peaceful. He wanted to keep her like this a while longer but good times always came to an end.

Drew kept gently stroking her hair until she started to struggle.

"She must be having a nightmare." Thought Drew as he began to shake her a little to wake her up.

"May, May please wake up." Said Drew as May's eyes popped open. She found herself in Drew's lap, with Drew's emerald eyes looking down at her. She quickly moved away from him. She turned bright red.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?!" yelled May. "Did what on purpose?" asked a very confused Drew. What the heck was she talking about?

"You did something to me didn't you?" accused May as she checked her body.

Drew couldn't believe May. She was accusing of something he would never do. He was not a perverted guy in anyway. Not even if he tried.

"What the heck are you talking about? I would never do such a thing. Besides you were the one who told me to hold you." Drew shot back. "Gosh sometimes I forget you're such an airhead."

"A what? What did you call me." Yelled May.

"Forget it." Said Drew as he got up. He felt pretty upset at the moment. May could be so moody at times.

Suddenly Drew heard footsteps coming closer toward them. He quickly got up and covered May. He feared it might be a pokemon.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked May as she blushed. Drew had a habit of holding on to her, which made her nervous. That was something she just noticed as she remembered yesterday and this morning.

"Someone's coming." Said Drew as he pulled May behind him.

A white haired boy appeared. He didn't seem too happy to see them together. May recognized right away it was Brendan. He had found them. She was both glad, but the same time not so glad.

"HEY YOU LET GO OF MAY!!!" shouted Brendan as he lunched himself at Drew. Drew quickly moved out the way as Brendan tripped and fell on his knees. Brendan quickly got back up and looked at Drew. He wasn't going to let him make a fool out of him. He was going to try to protect her from this pervert. (I know, I know, it's to be funny.)

"How dare you kidnap my sister, don't you know that's illegal!" shouted Brendan as he tried to punch Drew as he once again moved. Drew wasn't to please about fighting a human at the moment. He had better things to do. May didn't know what to do. She didn't want these two to start fighting, She hated it so much.

"Please will you just give up? You don't stand a chance." Said Drew as he dodged another punch Brendan threw.

"Shut up you pervert!" shouted Brendan.

Drew couldn't believe his ears. He had just been called a pervert. He was shocked that he didn't see Brendan's punch coming. Brendan got Drew in the jaw, causing him to fall over. May's eyes grew wide. Brendan was surprised, he expected Drew to dodge that.

A smile developed on Brendan's face. He was pleased that he got Drew. Drew slowly got up. May noticed that he had a very serious look on his face. Drew couldn't stand this nonsense anymore. He didn't plan on hurting this human, but he changed his mind.

Drew's bandaged hand ripped open, revealing his demonic looking hand. His claws stretched open and he glared at Brendan.

"Alright human you wanna fight? I told you to give up, and I'm not going easy on you." Said Drew as he got in an attack position. May couldn't take it. She knew Drew was serious about hurting Brendan, she had to do something.

As Drew came in for the kill, May jumped in front of Brendan. Drew seeing this quickly stopped and forced himself to resist the urge to kill. Brendan was unable to speak. Drew could have killed him at this very moment, if May didn't jump in.

"Drew, if you say you must obey me, I never want you to lay a hand on Brendan or anyone that's close to me." Yelled May angrily.

"Because if you do I-I' ll forgive you. I'll hate you…." Whispered May. She glanced at Drew. He was looking at the ground. He was well aware that May meant what she said.

"If that is what you wish. I shall be going now, since I'm not wanted here by you two." Drew said as he disappeared into thin air.

Along with him, his violin disappeared.

"B-But I never said I wanted you to go." Shouted May. She felt bad she yelled at him again. She couldn't understand why she kept yelling at him for. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Brendan looking at her. He had a serious look on his face.

"May why did you run off with that guy in the first place?" asked Brendan. May stood silent, she wasn't sure if she should tell him about what Drew told her. Brendan noticed this so he decided to change the subject.

"Dad was worried and told me to look for you. I'm gad that I found you." Said Brendan." I don't want to talk to him at the moment." Said May as she remembered what happened earlier. She just wanted it stay away from him for a while. "Did something happen between you two?" asked Brendan in a serious tone.

"Nothing like that, it's just that I heard him talking to Mr. Ash." Said May. "Mr. Ash was saying something about me needing to fight and having to leave with him. They seem that they were going to force me to fight." Said May. Brendan listened and then wondered if all this was related to the monster from last night.

"Um that was the reason why I ended up here at the beach with Drew. He didn't do anything to me, he only brought me here because I asked him to." Added May.

"So that guy, his name is Drew? And you asked him to bring you to the beach? And he actually listened to you?" asked Brendan.

"He says that his job is to protect me and feed me when I'm weak. I'm not entirely sure what that means. Plus he says that he has to obey my every order." Said May.

"I don't understand. He isn't human, is he? Did he tell you what he is?" asked Brendan.

"Um to tell the truth I don't really know what he is. He just said that he was my chevalier. I don't know if he's human or not." Said May.

Suddenly they heard some coughing. They both turned around to see Professor Birch standing at the end of the staircase. He glanced to Brendan then to May.

"Geez son what the heck happen to you? Are you alright?" asked Birch as he walked to his son. "It's nothing dad." Said Brendan. May saw her stepfather getting closer. She looked away. She wasn't ready to face him right now. She was at the moment wishing Drew haven't left yet. She wished that he would still be here and take her away.

After Professor Birch was done checking Brendan, he turned to May.

"May we need to speak, about what happened earlier." Said Birch. "Um, no need dad. I understand. Drew sort of explained it to me." Said May.

"Drew? Is that the green head you mentioned?" asked Birch as he looked at Brendan. "Yeah I think that was him. I'm not sure he left." Said Brendan as he looked at his dad. Birch sighed. He wanted to talk to Drew. He turned back to May. She looked a little spacey.

She wanted Drew to come back and take her away right now. That when she noticed something in the distance. It was hard to tell what it was, but it seemed to look like a black van. It was coming closer. Birch grabbed Brendan and May by the arms.

"Listen you two, that is Mr. Ash, he has come here to take you May. I want you to go with Brendan and hide somewhere. Don't worry May I won't let them take you and force you to fight." Said Birch as he hugged his daughter.

"D-dad…" mumbled May as her eyes started to tear up. The van approached and twelve men came out. Out in front was Ash. He had a very serious look on his face. (I know out of character.) He stepped forward.

"Birch I should of known that you would get attached to that girl. I already told you that she isn't your real daughter. You need to let her go."

"We have no time for this nonsense at the moment. We need May. There's been a report of another Pokemon attack. Brock is on it, but he can't stop it." Said Ash. He looked at May.

"We need you May."

"I, I don't want to." Cried May. Tears ran down her face. She really didn't want to fight. That's when Drew appeared again. May stopped crying as soon as she saw him. He coldly looked at her.

"Even after I told you that you promised to fight, you show weakness. Have these humans really poisoned your mind with their worthless emotion?" he asked coldly.

"It's so pathetic, the greatest weapon turned to a worthless brat."

May looked at Drew. She didn't even recognize him, was this really the same person who comfort her earlier today? Why did he stand so coldly and heartless now? She gazed at him, now as a distant person.

"You must be her chevalier." Said Ash as he looked at the green haired teenager. Drew looked at Ash, but didn't say a word.

"Do you think that you could stop the Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"I will use all my power to stop it, but I cannot kill it with my blood." Said Drew. He glanced at May. She looked so empty and lost, not to mention hurt. Drew had no choice but to act hateful toward her. People were too easy on her; it was time to be rough.

"I hope you grow up, next encounter." Said Drew as he disappeared into thin air.

"The nerve of that guy…" said Brendan as he walked over to May. He wanted to make sure she was okay. May wiped away her tears. Birch stood in silence.

"May, I guess I was to late to tell you. You're a special girl." Said Birch.

"It's already to late to say that Birch." Said Ash as he looked at May. He started to walk up to May, but Brendan stepped in between.

"Not another step." Brendan declared. He wasn't going to let anyone come near his sister. "If you hurt May, I'll make sure I hurt you."

"Please, what can a mere boy do? Step aside." Said Ash. He found it ironic that a mere teenage boy would beat him up.

Birch remained quiet. He as lost in thought, he wasn't sure if he was making the right choices for May. Ash was right, he had gotten attached to May, and by the looks of it so did Brendan. The happy days were over now and it was time for the pokemon to wake and start feeding upon human blood. The on person the get in the way of that was May. Birch was about to say something, but was interrupted by May.

"Please don't hurt Brendan, I'll do as you say but leave him alone. And dad too…" she mumbled. Once again Drew appeared, causing everyone to jump. Including Mr. I'm a serious guy Ash.

"D-drew?"

"I only came back because you said you wanted to fight. You'll need this, other wise you'll be killed." Said Drew.

He had pulled out the sword from before. Birch looked at the old rusty sword. So that was the weapon that killed pokemon. The very on that killed all those people along time ago.

May looked at the sword. She hesitated to take it. It was as it would turn into a snake and bite her. She slowly looked up to Drew. He had an emotions look. Maybe he was mad at her for yelling at him. She couldn't blame him. She slowly reached for the sword, when she had a flashback.

She could see people screaming in horror while a girl with this same sword slashed away, killing those in her path. The girl's evil red eyes glowing, her rage rising, it was a horrible sight to see. Birch saw the hesitation in May. He knew she wasn't ready yet. To tell the truth, she was never ready to face all this since she began living with them. He sighed.

Brendan hesitated to look. He knew May was afraid to take the sword. He was afraid that if she took the sword, she would loose control of herself. He could still recall the encounter from last night with the pokemon. He didn't want to face another one and he didn't want May to face one either.

Ashe was determined to know what May was going to do. She had no choice but to fight. It was both her destiny and duty to fight. He wanted to see all the pokemon destroyed. They could not live on feast upon human blood anymore. Ash hoped May would make the right choice.

"Are you going to take the sword or not?"

May snapped out of the trance she was under. She looked back up to Drew. He held the sword out in front of him, waiting for May to take it. She could see Drew's impatience. He was getting tired of waiting for her to make her decision.

May swallowed as she reached for the sword again. She was inches away when Ash's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said. "What? No it can't be?! I'll be right there." He said as his eyes grew with horror. He focused his attention back to May.

"May we have no time for this. My friend and fellow comrade has been injured by the pokemon. I'm going, make up your mind and fight." Said Ash as he turned around and raced toward the black van. He got in and drove off.

As soon as May heard what happened she took the sword. She shook a little and looked at her father and brother. She had a sad look in her eyes. She turned away from them and looked at Drew.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go…" said May. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. Brendan couldn't believe she was going to do this. He was about to say something to her, but was stopped by Birch.

"Let her go son." He said to Brendan.

"But dad?!"

"it's her duty. She's the only one who can do this." Said Birch. He knew Brendan's pain; he too didn't want to let May go. He glanced at Drew, who had just picked up May like a bride.

"Young Man, make sure you take care of my daughter and bring her back safe."

Drew nodded his head as he looked up to Birch's face.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY…" said Birch with this scary look on his face. He also cracked is knuckles. This caused Drew to twitch.

"No problem sir, it's my duty to protect her from harm." Said Drew. He was about to leave with May. But instead he turned back to Birch.

"Dad I promise to come back." Said May. She had a small sad smile on her face. Brendan gave her a big smile and Birch did the same.

"You better come back, or I'll miss getting to annoy you." Said Brendan.

"And I'll miss having someone who likes my cooking." Said Birch as he pretended to cough. He glanced over to Brendan who gave him the death glare. This made May smile and giggle.

"Thanks you guys." Said May.

"Ok Drew I'm ready to go." Said May.

" Yes, and um…" Drew stopped his sentence.

"Is something wrong?" asked May.

"It's nothing." Said Drew as they disappeared in thin air.

On their way there, Drew was aware if May's fear. It wasn't the way she looked or how she was acting at the moment. He could tell by the way her heart was beating. To him it was so loud and full of fear. May was acting like she was ready for this, when she wasn't. Drew stopped and put May down. She looked surprised.

"Are we here?" she asked. Her question was answered when they heard a roar come from the building near them. Drew nodded his head. He took her hand.

"Don't worry May, I won't let that pokemon hurt you." He said as he pulled her into the building.

Professor Birch and Brendan were heading toward that very same building. They had both made up their minds. They were not going to let May face this alone, they were going to face this together as a family. They were beginning to arrive just in time to see May and Drew walk inside the old building. As they stepped out of Birch's white van, they heard the pokemon roar once. Brendan shook off his fear of facing another pokemon; while his father took a deep breathe.

Inside May and Drew were face to face with a pokemon. It was a huge dragon like creature. Its skin was orange and it had large wings on it's back. At the end of its tail it had a flame. It's evil red eyes glared at May and Drew.

On the ground there were several men. They were either alive but injured or dead. There was blood on the ground too, not just a little bit, but a lot. It was a rather gruesome sight.

As Birch and Brendan entered they found Ash sitting on the ground. He was cover in blood, he was still breathing and he didn't seem injured.

In matter of fact, next to him was a body. The body was slowly breathing; the blood must of come from that person. Ash was desperately tried to wake up his fallen comrande.

"P-Please s-sir, do not w-worry a-about m-me…" was the last thing the man said to Ash as he passed away in front of him. Ash felt horrible, having to see his men die in front of him. Pokemon were indeed evil monsters.

Birch now realized that more people were going to die if May didn't fight. He no longer could take care of her. Brendan wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but the look on his dad's face meant something was going to change. Something related to May. Brendan frowned.

May dropped her sword and held her nose with both hands. The smell of blood had filled the air and it was making her feel sickly, but at the same time hungry. Drew noticed this and quickly picked up her sword.

"May you can't refuse to fight at this moment. If you don't do anything the humans will die." Said Drew. May couldn't respond to him. She was felling dizzy and woozy from the smell of blood.

"I must have not feed her enough last night…" thought Drew as he cut his palm again.

He brought up his hand to May's face. May jumped back as he came closer to her.

"P-please don't Drew. I, I don't it." Mumbled May. "I can fight with out it." She added. Drew didn't believe her; he knew she still hadn't woke up all the way. He was concerned about her safety.

The pokemon turned its rage to May and Drew. It started to breath fire toward them. That was something new. Drew was able to block May from harm. May fell over, she wasn't ready for that attack. Drew got part of his pants burned but he was okay. He was worried about May. The pokemon took flight and headed straight for May. Drew quickly moved in to protect her.

May's eyes grew wide as she saw as she saw the pokemon coming toward. She grabbed her sword and tried to block the pokemon from hitting her. Her bad luck was she wasn't strong enough. She rammed in some wooden boxes. Drew quickly ran to her aid.

"May you idiot, you're not awake yet, and you need my blood. Please just drink it." Pleaded Drew. He held out his hand out wounded hand.

May watched as his blood dripped onto the floor. She noticed that the new scent of blood was making the pokemon get out of control, and for some reason it was making her hungry too. May pulled Drew closer to her, which caused him to get surprised.

May brought Drew's face toward her own. Drew knew she didn't want to feed off his palm; she wanted blood from his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt her fangs sink into his neck. He didn't want her to bite him there, he just wished she would of preferred his palm. He hated being bitten on the neck.

"M-may, ok I th-ink that's enough?!" mumbled Drew. He was starting to feel woozy from the blood sucking. May didn't seem to hear him. Drew started to struggle from her grip. He felt just like the last time she did this. He had to stop her soon or she was going to suck all his blood. He didn't want to die.

May snapped out of it and let go of Drew. Drew nearly fainted. She must of drunken more then he had expected.

"Drew?! I, I'm sorry!!" cried out May as she held him. He blinked and got away from her. He gabbed her sword.

"Fight." He said as he sat down against the wall to regain his stength. "May must have been starving, so I better watch out that she doesn't kill anyone." He thought.

May felt better after drinking Drew's blood, but she still didn't think she stood a chance against that pokemon. She took a grip of the sword and took a deep breath.

The pokemon charged at her again. May's eyes turned red and she cut her palm with the sword. Her blood ran down its blade and May put herself in a defense position. The pokemon's head rammed right into the sword, but it wasn't strong enough to hurt it. It growled of anger. It used its tail and rammed May.

May fell hard on the ground, but she quickly got back up on her feet. May wasn't ready to give up yet. She still had some fight in her. The pokemon flew up and aimed its head toward May, sending a fireball to her.

"May look out!" shouted Brendan from a distance. He had just arrived at the scene. Behind him followed Ash and Birch. They were ready to help May against the pokemon. May looked their way but didn't say a thing. She had to concentrate on her battle. May dodged the fireball and leaped in the air.

Drew watched as May flew up high enough to get the pokemon. He watched as May swung her sword, cutting off the pokemon's head in the process. The pokemon instantly

died as May's blood mixed with its blood. Its body began to crystallize, and its body slammed into the ground breaking into a thousand red crystals. May fell on her knees, and she was going back to normal again.

She felt sick, she still wasn't used to the taste of blood in her mouth or the sight of it. Brendan ran up to her and got on his knees. He hugged May, causing her to jump a little.

"Are you okay?" he said as he let go. He looked at May with a very concerned look.

"Yes, I'm fine you need to see if Drew is okay…" May had looked over to where Drew was. He was gone. She wondered why he kept disappearing on her. Suddenly she saw Brendan get yanked away. Brendan was startled. They both looked to see Drew standing there.

"Geez, give May some room to breath." Said Drew as he glared at Brendan. Brendan glared back. May sweat dropped. Somehow she had a feeling they weren't going to get along….

TO BE CONTINUED….

Me: whoo, I'm finally done!!! Sorry for taking so long…

Saya: aw, did you have writer's block?

Me: yeah. What do you think of this chapter, Saya?

Saya: hm dunno, we should let the readers decide. What do you think Haji? Um Haji?

(Haji is still doing chores the Mio made him do from episode 46)

Saya: silly me. I forgot I let Mio borrow Haji.

(Both Saya and me laugh as we imagine Haji scrubbing the bath tub.)

Meanwhile with Haji:

He's scrubbing the toilet.

Haji: I can't believe Saya forgot all about me!!! (sniff, sniff) ew, what do these humans eat?! WHY ME? (Slipped on a bar of soap)

Mio: hey Mr. Saya's servant I got more chores for you!!!

Haji: … curse you Kai!!!!

Me: anyways, please review and let me know what you guys think. It'll be very helpful. Plus sorry for those reading Welcome to Main Academy. I'll be replacing that story with a different one so please look forward to it. Thank you for reading. See you next time!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, it's me Nakili. Sorry for the every late update. A year now? My computer broke down  anyway, thanks everyone who has reviewed my story!!!! New chapter!!! The wait is finally over!!!

Plus I don't own blood plus or pokemon, enjoy!!!!

EPISODE 4: FORGOTTEN PAST?!!

"Yes, I'm fine you need to see if Drew is okay…" May had looked over to where Drew was. He was gone. She wondered why he kept disappearing on her. Suddenly she saw Brendan get yanked away. Brendan was startled. They both looked to see Drew standing there.

"Geez, give May some room to breath." Said Drew as he glared at Brendan. Brendan glared back. May sweat dropped. Somehow she had a feeling they weren't going to get along….

It has been about two weeks since May was forced to fight. She had been skipping school, due to circumstances. The press wanted to know what exactly happened to the teacher who was murdered. All suspects included May, who was rumored to be the murderer.

May had heard the rumors and had refused to go to school. Birch was not pleased when the press came around snooping. Ash had even sent some guards to protect May in case. Brendan was also not very happy about the rumors. He would even beat up anyone who accused May of being a killer.

May had fallen into a depression. She just wanted to be a normal girl, with a normal life, which meant no Pokemon!!!

She lied in her bed, with her eyes closed. She was trying to remember her past. Her lost memories. She didn't sense someone enter her room.

"If you keep that up, you'll give yourself a headache. Why don't you relax a bit." Said Drew as he sat next to her. May glanced at him.

She looked at his emerald green hair. Drew noticed.

"What? Is there something on my head or face?" "Or do you need more blood?" asked Drew in a serious tone.

"Of course not!!! I don't need any blood!!!" shouted May as she hit him with her pillow. Drew tried to block it, but she got him in the face. Drew chuckled.

"Sorry May. But really what's wrong?" he asked. May glanced at is hair again. Her cheeks turned a little pink. She began to giggle a little. Drew felt his cheeks turn red.

"Um well is your hair really green?"

Drew had a blank expression. He popped a vein. How dare she!!! He felt very offended.

"If you have nothing else then I'll be going. I have no business here." Said Drew as he got up and started to walk away. Suddenly he felt May grab on to his sleeve. He glanced at her. May's blue eyes were starting to water up. Drew's heart sank.

"Please don't leave." She mumbled. "I want to know, did I… was I…" she couldn't speck the words she wanted. Drew sighed as sat back down.

"If you really want to know, my hair really is green. So please don't make fun of me. Got it." Said Drew. He was changing the topic. Then he wiped May's tears.

"I had almost forgotten that you can be a crybaby sometimes. I find it kind of funny. It used to be the opposite." Said Drew as he lied back on May's bed, with his eyes closed. May sat in silence.

" Drew, what was your relationship to me?" asked May. Drew opened his and looked up at the ceiling.

"If I told you, would you hate me?" he asked. May glanced at him. What did he mean? Drew looked back at her. He could her hear heart pounding to know.

"I don't think you should know. I-I don't want to make our relationship any worse." Said Drew. May looked at him. She was curious and she knew Drew knew she was.

Drew sighed. He wasn't sure if he really wanted May to relive the day they met. May would get upset if he told her. He couldn't lie to her either because as her chevalier he couldn't lie. Besides he had just realized May had sort of commanded it. He looked at her.

"Is that what you wish?" he asked as he got up. May hesitated a little. She really wanted to know, but by the looks of it Drew looked uncomfortable. Just what was their relationship?

"Yes. I want to know…" she finally said. Drew walked toward her window and looked out. He could see the sky turning dark, which meant it would rain soon.

"I'll start at the very beginning. Right to the place where we first met…" said Drew. He took a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing." He thought as he made himself look at May.

May looked at him with full attention. She was eager to know!!! She wasn't sure why. Drew inhaled some breath and then exhaled. He took a seat on May's bed.

"It was about a hundred and twenty five years ago today that we met."

"Eh?!! That long ago? Just how old are we?!!" shouted May. She was very surprised. "Well I'm a hundred and twenty five, I'm not so sure about you." Said Drew. He never thought about it before. "I do know your birthday was in October, well that was what Professor Oak told me." He added.

"The way we met was when…"

FLASH BACK:

"Professor, hurry I want to show you this really cute café I found last week!!! I want to share it with you!!!" said May as she grabbed on to Professor Oak's arm.

"Alright May, hold on." Said Oak as he tried to keep his balance. He was to old to keep up with May's energy. "She is something so different from a human. I really can't keep up with her, even if I were younger." Thought Oak as he tried to keep up with May.

"See, it's right over there!!!" said May. She pointed to a café at the corner of the street. Suddenly she noticed a lot of people looking at her, especially the elderly. May froze.

"Do you see that girl, she is a demon. She has never aged. Watch out." Whispered an old lady. May looked at her. Oak was getting upset.

He didn't like taking May out much because people had started to notice over the years May never aged. He wasn't sure if May realized it yet. He also didn't like having to have her locked up. May was the type who wanted to travel and he didn't want to take that away from her. He wanted to keep her happiness.

Out of nowhere a rock came and hit May in the face. Oak quickly ran to her.

"Ow that hurt." Said May. She rubbed her head. A group of people started to surround her. May backed up.

" Please don't harm her!!! She has done nothing to you!!!" shouted Professor Oak.

"How can you defend that witch? We heard from your employers what you do and it's not human!!!" shouted a man. "You feed that thing BLOOD!!!" shouted another man. "That demon must die!!!" shouted a woman.

"Nonsense!!! You are all afraid of what you don't understand!!!" shouted Oak. "Are you giving up on god's name for the devil's work!!!" shouted another woman.

"N-NO PLEASE DON'T SPEAK ILL OF HIM!!!" shouted May. "Kill the demon!!!" shouted the crowd as they began to surround May.

"NO LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Shouted Oak as he tried to stop the people. He couldn't do it. He was too old.

Suddenly someone had grabbed May's hand and pulled her away. May was surprised. She was running, being pulled by someone.

It was a boy about twelve years old. May could only see his back. By the way he was dressed, he must have been poor. Except the thing that made this boy stick out was the color of his hair. It was a strange color. Green. May have never seen someone with such a strange color of hair. The crowd was long left behind, along with Professor Oak.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy as he turned around to face her. The boy had pretty green eyes to match his hair. He was kind of cute for a little kid, kind of like a little brother. May blushed. She didn't know why. The boy made a face at her.

"Geez old lady it's wrong to stare." He said as he smirked.

"Old Lady?!!!" shouted May. She wanted to smack him, but when she looked at his green eyes, she found that she couldn't do it.

"If you're okay then I'll go now. Go home old lady." He said as he started to walk away. " I'M NOT OLD!!!!" Shouted May. She decided she didn't like him.

"Hold it right there young man." Said a familiar voice. May and the boy turned to see a man wearing an orange suit standing behind them. May recognized him. It was Giovanni, Professor Oak assistant. (Leader of team rocket)

"Mr. Giovanni!!!" said May as she ran up to him. "May you know Professor Oak was looking for you. He said you were attacked. I don't think it's wise to go to town anymore." Said Giovanni. "But, but---um this boy saved me." Said May as she grabbed the green haired boy. The boy blushed.

"Let go." Said the boy as he struggled. "Don't be shy." Said May as she giggled. She really liked this boy for some reason; maybe it was because she really wanted a playmate. Maybe she could bring him home.

"Um Mr. Giovanni do, do you think I can bring him home?" asked May. The boy froze. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Now May you cannot treat this boy as a pet. He is a person not a stray animal." Said Giovanni as he studied the boy. "My what a strange hair color. Professor Oak will find him rather interesting." Added Giovanni as he touched the boy's hair.

"Don't speak of me as if I were an object. I'm no one's pet!!! And leave my hair alone!!!" shouted the boy as he pulled away from May. May glanced at the boy. He seemed to be hurt. She hugged him.

"It's okay. I guess I was just acting out of impulse, I'm sorry. Would you like to come home with me? We can play together! I know lots of games, and we can go exploring too! We be can like family." said May. He boy looked at her, he had never heard such sweet words from anyone before. Suddenly tears fell from his eyes. He was surprised when May wiped them away.

"My why are you crying?" she asked. "I don't know…" said the boy. "Would you mind telling me your name?" asked May. "My name is Drew…" replied the boy.

"What do you say Drew? Do you want to live with me?" asked May. Drew looked blankly. He would have a family? He wouldn't have to live on the streets anymore. He felt really happy.

"Okay…" said Drew. Giovanni looked at the boy and grinned. This was going to get interesting.

"Now we have to get this approved by Professor Oak. Drew was it? Welcome to the family." Said Giovanni. Drew looked at him. He had a funny feeling about the man that stood before him.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait." Said May. She gave Drew a hug, and he blushed.

"Let go old Lady!!!!" shouted Drew. May popped a vein. She was going to let that pass. Drew secretly smiled; he was going to have a family…

FLASH BACK END

Drew finished his sentence and glanced at May. She sat quietly trying to picture everything.

So she had met Drew when he was twelve. He was homeless and she was considered a demon. She couldn't remember Professor Oak or Giovanni, but the names sounded so familiar. She wanted Drew to continue with his story.

"Drew please continue." Said May. Drew blushed. He didn't want to. "Do I have to?" he mumbled. May looked at him.

"I command you." She smiled. Drew frowned. "I knew you were going to take advantage of me…" he thought.

Drew breathed in again; he was about to continue on with the story. His face turned red.

FLASH BACK:

Six years had past since Drew was taken in by May and her family. He was now eighteen years old. He was also taller then May, which meant no more of her making fun of him. Drew had also noticed something strange about May. She had not aged. She remained the same, while he grew and became older. Of course he never question it. Since Drew had started to grow, May had become more timid around him and would run off for hours. He had become very concerned about that. He thought that maybe she disliked him. He really that thought. Over the years he had grown attached to May. Lately it seemed everything he did for her displeased her. He wished he could tell how he felt.

"Maybe it's time to leave. I'm old enough to live on my own and I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore." Thought Drew as he was looking around for May. Suddenly he saw a figure running through the bushes. It was heading toward the ruins that were near by.

"What could that be?" asked Drew as he quietly followed. As a kid Professor Oak had told him to stay from the ruins. He had also told the same thing to May. Professor Oak never gave reasons; he always said it was dangerous.

"I wonder if that could be May? No it can't be…" thought Drew as he got closer to the figure. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of May. She was rushing when she tripped.

"Ow, that hurt." Said May as she got up. "What are you doing here Airhead?" asked a familiar voice. May jumped.

"D-Drew?!! What are you doing here?" asked May. "That's what I just asked you dummy. You know this place is off limits." Said Drew, as he got closer. May could feel her face turn red.

She didn't understand why she got like that around him. She had seen Drew grow from a twelve-year-old boy into an eighteen year old young man. He was so different, while she looked the same. Drew noticed her sudden change and he could feel his heart sink.

"Um, if you want I'll escort you back to your room. Well if you don't want me to then I understand, but it's not safe for you to be here alone." Said Drew. May looked at him. She didn't know what to say. Drew looked at her, when she noticed she looked away. Drew suddenly felt some anger rise up.

"Geez May, if you want me to leave just say so. I'll go and you can do whatever you needed to do."

"D-Drew it's no that!!! Um I just was um…I um…." May couldn't come up with anything to say. They both stood there in silence. Drew step forward to May , and cupped her face and brought it close to him. May turned super red. She could feel her heart pounding a lot faster.

"For the last past three years you have been becoming so timid, and run away from me. Did I do something wrong? I don't want you to run away from me." Said Drew. His voice was so serious; it only made May more uncomfortable.

"D-Drew, it's not you it's just that…???" May stopped. Drew was leaning in to, to… she closed her eyes and felt her time stop. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes. There stood Drew with a grin on his face.

"Sorry May. You have this on your face." He laughed as he showed her a slug. May's face turn red from anger. She slapped Drew, surprising him. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

"Drew you jerk!!! I thought you were going to- - -_" she stopped. Drew looked at her….

END OF FLASHBACK:

"What happened next?!!" asked May. Drew's face turned red. Remembering that part was embarrassing. (getting slapped) "That you'll have to find out yourself." He said as he got up. May was determined to know what happened next. She grabbed on to his arm.

"Drew please tell me…" she said. Drew was silent for a moment.

"I-I told you that I was going to leave because I thought you hated me and it was better that way." Said Drew in a serious tone. He showed no emotion. May was in silence.

"After I told you I was going to leave on that day that, you called me a stupid idiot, and then you ran off. I think you went to the ruins and did something there. I thought you needed sometime to cool down but after that you didn't show up so I went to go look for you. It turns out you weren't there and I found something else." Said Drew. She looked at him.

"I came to an abandoned gate. There were roses everywhere. I loved that view. As I went exploring, I thought I heard your voice. You said you had fallen and needed help. I feared for your safety and I quickly ran to your aid."

"I went to open the gate and I came to face to face with this weird thing." Said Drew. "After that point I can't remember. All I know was I woke up and nothing was the same." Finished Drew.

He looked at May who at there quietly thinking to herself. Drew began to wonder if she was to stunned to hear the last part he said.

"Um, May…?!!"

May got out of the room. Her face was blank. She ran away from Drew, something happened to him, Professor Oak and Giovanni. She knew Drew didn't know what it was but she knew what. Drew had released IT. Her faded memories were returning slowly.

"M-May I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything!!!" Said Drew. May backed away from Drew. He sadly backed away too. "I-I'm sorry." He said. He knew those words meant nothing. He was the cause of all these problems.

"You shouldn't have gone after me, you shouldn't have told me that you were leaving." She quietly said. She looked up at Drew. He had a very regretful expression. Drew could feel his cold dead heart shatter into pieces. He wished that on that day he could have said what he really wanted to say instead of hiding it.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't of ran off like that. If I wouldn't of done that then, then maybe…" May's eyes began to water. Drew felt horrible. He felt like the only thing he could do was make cry, he hated himself more.

"No May, it's my fault, it I should had been honest to you on that day. Maybe this wouldn't have happened." He said as he looked down. "What do you mean Drew?" asked May.

If he couldn't tell her then, how could he tell her now? After all these years he was still a coward. He had already caused enough problems, now was not the time for him.

"May you need to concentrate on destroying pokemon and stopping It. I'll leave you alone now." Said Drew. He left May alone in her room, he didn't even turn to look at her.

"I did it again. I'm such an idiot…" thought to Drew to himself.

Birch saw Drew standing by May's door, his back turned. "Geez, what is that guy's deal, it's almost as if he got rejected or something…" thought Birch.

It had been almost three hours since May and Drew had spoken. May lied on her bed thinking to herself. She felt so empty and sad. She really wish she didn't ask Drew to tell her.

Brendan was headed to May's room. He had a message to deliver to her from Dawn. As he got closer he saw Drew standing near May's door.

"Geez he's just like puppy waiting for their owner." Thought Brendan. " Excuse, I have to get through." Said Brendan.

Drew felt irritated. He stepped aside but didn't say anything. "Be my guest." Said Drew. Brendan noticed a mocking tone in that but ignored it. He went inside. Brendan sees May on her bed, with a blank stare.

"May?" says Brendan, as he gets closer to May. May sits up and looks at Brendan

"Brendan…" says May as she hugs him when he get closer.

Drew is able to hear everything outside the door. His irritation grew more, he couldn't stand knowing May was in someone else's arms that weren't his. He truly was an idiot.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
